


Like an Echo, Like a Dream

by KatieHavok



Series: Allegiance To The Pain [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Deathfic, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Illnesses, Metaphors, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieHavok/pseuds/KatieHavok
Summary: “That’s good, I think,” he slurs, forcing himself to focus on the stars in her eyes. They shine like actual stars, celestial bodies that live fast and die young, lighting her from within(and oh, there’s a metaphor for her if ever there was one.)Or: an alternate ending to "Disassociative," exploring how things could end for Newt if things were just a little different.





	Like an Echo, Like a Dream

*

“Does it hurt?” The question slips out before he can stop it, but above him, she smiles.

“Dying?” Tina asks, the spectral outline of her hand dark even against his own. “No. It’s easier and faster than falling asleep.”

Newt takes a breath that rattles in his lungs, inhaling the rancid miasma of sweat and shit clinging to him. “That’s good, I think,” he slurs, forcing himself to focus on the stars in her eyes. They shine like  _actual_  stars, celestial bodies that live fast and die young, lighting her from within (and oh, there’s a metaphor for her if ever there was one.)

“Yes,” she says, and leans over to kiss his forehead, the brush of her mouth as light as the wing of a butterfly. Her smile strengthens as his grip weakens.

He closes his eyes when she lingers, embracing the sudden shock of cold that swirls around them. “I love you,” he says and clings to it as tingling numbness seeps into his limbs.

Tina’s smile grows brighter, her form more solid when he manages to open his eyes. A sensation like flying fills his chest as his heart rate slows, slows. “I know you do,” she breathes, and her voice is like an echo of memories past; like a dream.

Her inner glow expands to fill the tiny field tent with clean light, glinting off the brass fixtures of his case (he’d propped it open yesterday, or maybe the day before, when he’d consciously realized that recovery was no longer an option) and causing everything to shine from within.

She leans over him at the end, and Newt focuses on the dark spill of her hair, the luminosity of her skin as she closes the gap. “I love you, too,” Tina whispers against his lips, and swallows his last breath as the light fades…

*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, as always, to Kemara for beta- and proof-reading, advice, encouragement, and prompting me this story in the first place!
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr at [@katiehavok](http://katiehavok.tumblr.com), where my inbox is always open for prompts, if that's your thing.


End file.
